


听战哥说我没劲儿？

by Eroslon



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eroslon/pseuds/Eroslon
Relationships: 肖战/王一博
Kudos: 7





	听战哥说我没劲儿？

今天肖战在整手机相册的时候，翻到了以前拍陈情令时的照片，非常不经过大脑的说“王老师，你那个时候好嫩啊。”王一博挑眉回他“哦，有我现在好看吗？” 肖战想都不想“那当然有，当年的蓝忘机可是非常好看的。”王一博醋醋的回他“呵，蓝忘机哪里好了？”肖战瞥他一眼，说“蓝忘机有劲儿啊，王老师可是抱都抱不动我呢。”王一博眯了眯眼睛，起身把肖战抱了起来，走进了卧室。

王一博一下把肖战扔在床上，在肖战耳边说“是吗肖老师，要不您亲自体验一下？”

说完就吻了上去，肖战闭着眼睛感受着王一博的舌头冲撞进来，撬开他的牙关，与他缠绵，慢慢的，肖战被这个横冲直撞的吻搞得喘不过气，王一博才松开了他的唇，还不忘咬一下

“嘶，王一博你属狗的吗？”肖战不满道，紧接着他一声惊呼，整个腰都挺了起来。

王一博含住了他一边的乳头，先开始时只是小心地舔着，后来就用舌尖不断拨弄、挑逗，让肖战感觉又痒又爽，从嘴边漏出几句忍不住的呻吟

“哈，狗崽崽.......慢一点，你别......啊，你别舔啊”纵使肖战这么说了，王一博也不会听他的，他只是放开了红肿的这个，去找寻另一个，还不忘用手再拨弄几下。  
肖战受不住了，听着有些色情的水声和王一博的喘息，慢慢的硬了。

王一博明显感受到了，放开了被玩弄的红肿的乳头，把手伸了下去，说“哥哥，你硬了，要不我帮帮你吧，嗯？”最后一个嗯字，被王一博的声音渲染的更加淫荡。

王一博不断上下套弄着，肖战扶着王一博喘着“啊，慢.....慢一点，唔，啊，哈”过了一会肖战就射了，王一博擦了擦手，从床边拿了润滑剂，挤了一些。

肖战还没从高潮里缓过来，就感觉到后穴的异物进来了，王一博用一根手指在肖战体内不断打转，寻找着那个凸起，肖战被刺激的又硬了起来，后穴的空虚感越来越重，肖战催着，“你快一点啊....啊.....”王一博看着他心急的样子，又看看自己硬的不行的下体，叹了口气，撞了进去。

肖战的空虚感瞬间消失，王一博在他体内动了起来，但是，这一次可不是九浅一深，他每一次都撞的用力，还特意擦过肖战的敏感点，肖战受着高频率的撞击，连一句话都说不完整  
“啊，王一博，你轻.....啊啊，你轻一.....一点啊”

王一博把肖战翻了个面，又重新进入，想都不想冲着敏感点就撞，用一只手拉着肖战的腰，一只手去找肖战胸前的两点，本就因为敏感点被不断摩擦而腰软，又加上乳头被挑逗，肖战嗯嗯啊啊了一会就又射了，泄在自己和王一博的小腹上。

肖战讨好的去亲王一博“一博，啊，我错了，嗯哈，你有劲，你最有劲了哈，唔”  
王一博笑着说“那哥哥以后可不能说那样的话了哦，不然的话”

说完重重的顶了一下，惹得肖战大叫一声，肖战认怂的说“好好好，保证不说了”  
王一博又装了十几下就射了，抱着肖战去浴室清理。肖战被王一博从背后抱着，王一博打开淋浴，水从两人的身体上流下，王一博凑在肖战耳边说“哥哥，你认错认得晚了。”

肖战一惊，还来不及说话，王一博就又顶了进去，水在两人交合处流过，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，肖战越听越羞，红色从他脖子攀上耳尖，王一博察觉到了，对肖战说“哥哥羞什么啊，哥哥不还叫的挺欢吗？”说完就退出来，再重新顶进去，肖战被顶的腰软，用手撑着墙壁，“啊，崽崽......轻一点，轻一点，啊啊啊.....”王一博听到一半就加快了速度，扶着肖战的腰不断挺弄着，然后射进了肖战体内。

做过三次的肖战早就没了经历，整个人都软了下来，倒在王一博怀里，王一博笑着说“哥哥，你看我这劲，伺候的好您吧。”肖战抬起眼皮瞪了他一眼，就又睡去了。


End file.
